


Renewal

by bluemisfortune



Series: Dream Eater AU [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: It has been a long time since anyone's been to Durbe's library. Now the last person he'd expected to see is searching his shelves once more.





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no I'm back to the Dream Eater AU that's how bad my current creative block is.

There’s a presence in Durbe’s library. There hasn’t been anyone in his library since his return. He doesn’t want anyone here. It’s too painful. For the best it might be, but that doesn’t make it any less lonely. 

He makes his way through the library slowly towards the presence in the centre of the maze. He’s fully prepared to tell whoever’s there to leave his realm but pauses. 

“Thomas?”

The redhead turns to him and Durbe smiles softly. Thomas Arclight. Beautiful magenta eyes gaze back at him without a hint of recognition and Durbe fights a sigh. Of course. Unlike Durbe, Vector had been torn forcibly from his vessel by Nasch’s weapon. No one had seen either of them since. And with him went all memories of that time. His hopes and dreams. That he could even be here is more than Durbe thought possible after such a blow to his mind.

“I’m sorry but where am I?” Thomas says with a slight tilt of his head.

“My library,” Durbe replies, stepping around the couch. Thomas frowns a little and Durbe gestures for him to sit as he does the same. “This is a dream world. I’m a Dream.”

“I’m dreaming then?”

Durbe nods. “Do you remember me?”

“Should I?”

“No. No, you absolutely shouldn’t. But, that doesn’t stop me hoping you might. You’re unlikely to remember this either, though. That is the nature of this world and myself.”

Thomas frowns a little. He’s not as expressive as he used to be, Durbe thinks sadly. He hid behind Vector for years. He let Vector take control. Live his life for him. He never had any real hopes and dreams of his own. Perhaps that’s why he’s survived the explosive, mind breaking power of Nasch’s weapon. It had shattered Kamishiro Rio’s mind and soul for a human to use it, Nasch had sacrificed himself to activate it. Perhaps that Thomas had no real sense of self beyond Vector had saved him their fate.

“Do we know each other?” Thomas says quietly. 

“We’ve met,” Durbe replies. “I know your brother. I haven’t seen him in a long while though. I’ve… I lost someone and have been struggling with it.”

“Dreams can lose people?” he says.

“Human emotions are an interesting experience,” he says with a bitter smile. “Dreams weren’t supposed to feel like this. Weren’t supposed to be able to feel these things. We don’t change. We don’t feel things outside our specific remit. And yet, I feel grief when I think about the people I’ve lost. I miss them terribly.” He smiles and shakes his head. “How have you been?”

“I dunno,” Thomas says with a sigh. Durbe frowns a little. “I’ve got big gaps in my memory. It feels like I’m missing something. Like I’m lost. Drifting. I don’t really feel any sort of purpose or… hope…”

Durbe sighs and nods. Vector had brought Thomas drive and confidence and strength. Little wonder without him he’s struggling. Suddenly, he has to Thomas again. Vector can’t live his life for him. No wonder he’s struggling so much. Time is different in the Dream World. Durbe doesn’t even know how long it’s been.

“I feel like I’ve lost someone I don’t even remember.”

“I wish I could help you with that,” Durbe says softly. 

Of course, that could be why he’s here. People come to Durbe’ library to find the information they’ve buried in their subconscious. That is the purpose of Durbe’s library. And often the information is buried for a reason. Durbe has seen more than one person fall apart when the truth comes out. Shattered innocence is bread and butter, after all.

“I just wish I could figure out what’s wrong with me,” Thomas sighs. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Durbe says. Thomas shakes his head and Durbe sighs. “I mean it. There is nothing wrong. You will figure things out.” 

“I’m not really together like Michael or smart like Chris. I’m not really anything.”

“You’re an inquizitive, intellectual, caring young man, with a rather incredible knack for manipulating dreams, leading me to believe you have quite the amazing imagination.”

Thomas tilts his head. “Really?”

“Really,” Durbe says with a gentle smile. “Reach out. There should be something here calling to you. Reach out for it.” 

Thomas frowns at him but the bookshelves start to shift and open and reveal new parts of the library. A book flies from the shelves and Durbe catches it as Thomas opens his eyes. 

“Is that it?” he murmurs. 

“If you open this book, you could remember everything,” Durbe says. “But, there’s often a reason why you’ve forgotten.” 

“I could remember everything I’ve lost?” 

Durbe nods. “Perhaps not clearly when you’re awake, but you will have unlocked the gate.”

Thomas nods once. There’s suddenly drive and determination in his eyes once more. A far more familiar look. He opens the book without hesitation. Light enters his eyes once more. He’s alive again. The hole in his soul and dreams finally making sense. Tears drip down his cheeks and between the cracks of Durbe’s arm, blue light flashes and glows. Devouring his pain and heartbreak. 

The book falls shut and thud against the floor as Thomas vanishes.

Durbe sighs and gazes back at his empty library. It’s too quiet. He can’t lock himself away forever. He hasn’t felt truly complete since returning to the Dream World. 

“I’m going to regret getting involved with you boys again, aren’t I?” Durbe sighs, crossing the veil once more.


End file.
